Not What it Seems
by openhearted
Summary: Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts for their Seventh Year. Can Hermione survive a year with a slightly different Draco Malfoy? DMHG Come Read
1. Back to Hogwarts

Well this is my second story. I got bored with my other story since my season has long ended. I need to finish it though. This is my second story and it is about Harry Potter. I had the idea and I just wanted to write. Hopefully my story will be good and I will get some reviews. Hope you like it! **PS. I own nothing about Harry Potter. **Please be gentle..lol.

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Here We Come**

Harry Potter stepped on to the Hogwarts Express and walked down the hallway to find his friends. Harry was about to embark on his seventh year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He entered the room where Hermione and Ron were sitting, and to Harry's amazement, with Draco Malfoy. He looked just as he had the year before but something about him was just...just not right.

Harry glanced at Malfoy with an evil look and greeted Hermione and Ron with simple "Hello." He put his stuff on top of the seats and sat down beside Ron. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione seemed to be very entranced in whatever it was that Malfoy was saying.

Harry turned to Ron and said in a whisper, "what in the bloody hell is going on Ron?"

"I'm not sure Harry," Ron started back, "but Malfoy seems so much..eh..nicer this year. He has been telling Hermione and me about his summer with his grandparents, you since his father was imprisoned."

"Yes, yes I know. I guess I just didn't expect him to be here, with you, talking to her Hermione."

"They have seemed to be getting along quite nicely really. They've been talking since I got here about thirty minutes ago."

"I'm not sure if I can handle him and Hermione hanging out all year."

"Oh no, I'm sure once he meets up with Crabbe and Goyle again he'll be right back to his old self."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Harry leaned back and fell asleep. As he dozed off his mind wandered to Cho's face. He wondered if she was coming back again. He shrugged to himself and he was gone. Ron woke him up when they reached Hogwarts and he was happy to see that Malfoy was gone. The three of them walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor with their friends. They all greeted each other and Hermione sent a little smile over to the Slytherin table towards Malfoy. They all anxiously waited for the First years to come in and get sorted.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and one smaller first year, walked to the Common Room to unpack their stuff.

"Is there something going on with Hermione and Malfoy, Ron?" Harry asked him.

"It sure seems like it doesn't it. I guess we will need to investigate. Our new little first year friend seems very nosey; maybe she can get it out of Hermione. What is her name anyways? Um..Lady, no...Laney.."

"Lily. Her name is Lily, just like my mother's. She seems rather nice really. I suppose we will find out soon enough."

The two friends fell asleep with their first day at Hogwarts fresh on their minds. So many things had happened in that one day, many of them not yet known to anyone at Hogwarts.

**Next Morning**

"Everyone rise and shine," the voice was unknown from outside Harry and Ron's room, but they got up anyways.

Harry and Ron down the every changing stairs to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Lily came and sat beside Harry. Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron giggled. Today was the day that they would get their schedules for the year and learn what hard classes and what crazy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they would get.

Hermione sat down in front of Ron, "Can you believe we only have one year left here! It has all went by so fast."

Harry reached over and felt her head, "Are you feeling all right Hermione? You seem a little, um not yourself."

"Oh I'm wonderful thank you. So have you two gone and received your schedules yet? You know you really should, you don't need to start the year off behind."

"Now that's our Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

Dumbledore walked in the Great Hall and went to his podium. "Good morning my children. I am glad to see all of your smiling faces this early this morning. I know that all of you are excited to get your classes. We do have some new teachers here this year. But I have decided that you all can meet them yourselves, because today will be a busy day. After everyone is done eating I would like you all to return to your common rooms for some much needed news." With that Dumbledore left the Great Hall.

Harry and his friends ate strangely fast in order to get back to the room to here this "news." While walking up the stairs, Hermione disappeared and Ron had his eyes fixed on a fifth year Ravenclaw. Harry shook his head. Harry started to say something to Ron, but as soon as he did Ron tripped on the stairs and tumbled in to the Fat Lady. Everyone around saw and started to laugh.

"Excuse me my Dear, but you ran into me." The Fat Lady said.

"I know, I know I'm sorry ma'am." Ron replied, "Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"I didn't notice. Besides you should know these steps good enough by now, to know not to get distracted."

"Oh um you noticed that."

"Yeah I did. She's rather pretty.."

"Back off Harry, you have plenty girls after you already."

"Would you let me finish please, goodness. Well she's rather pretty, but I think you can do better. Besides I don't want her. I have my eyes open to some girls this year already."

"Girls?" Ron and Lily said together.

"Yes Girls, there are a couple that I have noticed this year."

Lily smiled, "Well Harry I hope it works out for you."

What Lily didn't know is that Harry was not talking about her. Harry had just set himself up for a disastrous year at Hogwarts, but that is nothing new to him.


	2. Reputations

Well I hope that you liked the first chapter. No reviews yet, but I am used to it. So here goes nothing.

**Chapter 2- Reputations**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and here the news that Dumbledore had. All the Gryffindors were in the Common Room lounge awaiting Dumbledore when the gang walked in. They greeted all their friends and Dumbledore walked in.

"Hello students. I have come to tell you all my news. Other Headmasters and myself have set up a sort of exchange student program between schools. The house that can win enough house points will be exchanged with a house from a different Witchcraft and Wizardry School. I encourage you all to be on your best behavior and do anything possible to gain points. There will be, shall we say, very easy ways to earn points that you might not even realize."

With that Dumbledore left the Gryffindor Common Room with the students raving about the good news.

"Oh Harry do you know what this means! We can see some of our friends from fourth year again!" Hermione said.

Harry cringed at the thought of his fourth year at Hogwarts, "Yeah that sounds...great."

Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall to pick up their schedules. They had many classes together as well as with Hermione. Professor McGonagall introduced all the new teachers to the students. Harry and Ron walked over and joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. About five minutes later Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in and sat beside Harry.

"I see your still hanging out with Weasley, Potter. Really, you could do much better without him." Malfoy laughed.

Ron started to jump out of his seat and Harry stopped him, "I think I can say the same for you Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle are not the smartest peas in the pod. I swear you must be the smartest of the bunch, which doesn't really do much for your group."

Crabbe and Goyle's jaws dropped and Malfoy came back, "Well I'm not the one the hangs out with a Mudblood."

Hermione got up from the table and ran off into the halls of Hogwarts. Ron leaped across the table towards Malfoy, but Malfoy moved and Ron landed on the floor.

"See you Weasleys are worth nothing to this school." Malfoy laughed as him, Crabbe and Goyle walked away.

Harry helped Ron up from off the floor and they sat at the table trying to figure out what happened to Hermione. They knew that she hated being called Mudblood but Malfoy had always called her that. Lily came into the Great Hall with some drinks for Harry and Ron.

"Would like some Harry?" She asked him.

"Umm..sure," Harry drank some, "Wow that's really good Lily."

"Thank I made it myself." With that Lily walked out.

"You know Ron, I never noticed how pretty Lily."

"Huh?"

"She is rather pretty, and intriguing."

"Harry are you okay?"

"Oh yes I am quite fine. I was just thinking about Lily. I think I should ask her out."

"Did she slip something in your drink Harry?"

"Why in the heavens would she do that Ron, she's already magical enough." Harry looked at Ron Dreamily.

"Wow, she really drugged this drink up."

Ron took Harry's drink, with a quite a protest in Harry's part, to Hermione to see if he could find out what was going on. He found Hermione Curled up in a ball in the Common Room.

"Uh Hermione, I think that Lily drugged Harry." Ron said.

"Huh, wait, what?" She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Lily brought Harry and me drinks and after Harry drank his, he started to say how pretty and 'Magical' Lily was, it was kind of odd."

"Oh wow. It sounds like she did do something. Let me see if I can find out what." She used her wand to pull out the ingredients from the drink.

"Oh yes, she made one of those simple childish love potions, it should wear off in an hour."

"I don't know if I can stand him goggling over her for any longer. It's sickening really."

"I'm sorry Ron. Well I'm going to go take a walk, maybe go see how Hagrid has been."

**...Meanwhile...**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall thinking and Lily came back in.

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry smiled, "I'm great now that you're here."

"You know I hear about Sirius. I'm sorry you lost him, but he really was a horrible man."

"He was not a horrible man."

"He helped Voldemort Harry."

"No he didn't. Do you not listen to the news and what people are saying? He never killed my parents and was against Voldemort. He was my parent's friend Lily. Do you know what a FRIEND is? Apparently not. Why don't you just go away."

Harry shook his head at Lily and she left the Great Hall Quietly. Ron came back into the Great Hall and told Harry what Lily had done. Harry had already fought off the Love Potion, so it really didn't matter. He was still shook up about what Lily had said about Sirius. Was his godfather really perceived as such an evil person?

Hermione was walking through the halls admiring some the view that Hogwarts had. She had never before really noticed how beautiful of a place it was. Malfoy came up from behind Hermione and started to apologize.

"Before I ever begin please forgive. I really like you, it's just I have a reputation, as well as you. What do you think people would say if they saw us together?" Malfoy said.

"Does it really matter to you that much, that you would call me such a name in front of my friends, to save your reputation? Apparently you do not like me as much as say you do. If you did you would be willing to risk your reputation on me."

"Hermione," he said as he grabbed her hand, "you know who my father is. He would strongly disagree as well as my mother. I respect my mother and father's wishes very much so. I know that they are not the best people in the world, but I do care for them. I do not want to disappoint them."

"I guess that that is a good reason. I would never want to disappoint my mother either. Especially for them letting me come here to Hogwarts."

"See you understand. So please, will you forgive me? We can start talking in private and get to know each other better. Maybe then we can be public."

Hermione smiled at Malfoy and nodded her head. Malfoy took Hermione into a hug and held her close. Then tilted her chin up and gently kissed her lips.


	3. Head Boy

Okay well I just back from Indiana on a band trip, so I'm going to update now. Well I know I said this was happening Sixth Year, but it should be seventh. I came up with an idea when I started writing this Thursday night.

**Chapter 3- Head Boy**

Dumbledore called Hermione into his office and she sat down in front of him.

"Well Miss Granger I have some news that you will enjoy very much. I wanted to wait and look over the students before I decided this. I know that you have a very busy schedule this year, but I have decided that you would be the best choice for Head Girl at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, Headmaster! This is wonderful news. I am so excited. Thank you so much."

"I am glad that this news pleases you Miss Granger. The Head Boy position will be decided by today. I still have some thinking to do before I decide. You can move in to the Head Boy/Girl room after Dinner tonight, and you can meet the Head Boy tomorrow when he moves in."

"Thank you again Headmaster." She smiled at him and shook his hand then she turned around and left.

Hermione skipped all the way to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sat at the front like in most of her classes. She listened to the first year Professor Chain explain the rules of the class. After class she ran into the Gryffindor common room to tell her friends the good news.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Where are you guys?" She yelled in the common room. "I have some great news."

Harry, Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs that led to their rooms and stopped in front of Hermione, "What's the great news?" They said together.

"Dumbledore has chosen me as HEAD GIRL! You just don't know how happy I am!"

"Oh Hermione that's great!" Harry said as he hugged her. After that Ron and Ginny hugged and congratulated her.

"The only problem is that I have to have my own room that I'm going to share with head boy."

"I think we can manage," Ron said, "but who is the Head Boy?"

"I don't know yet, Dumbledore has not decided. I'm pretty sure it will be Harry though."

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Well I'm going to pack my things and then get to my next class.

Hermione had about thirty minutes before she had to be in her next class with Professor Snape. The whole time she packed she thought about who the new Head Boy would be. "I hope it's Harry." She said to herself. She walked into the common room and took a look at the bulletin board that had a map of Hogwarts on it. She searched it for the Head Boy and Head Girl room. It was no where on the map. Hermione walked to Professor Snape's class and ran into (**literally**) Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked up; "oh I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's okay Draco. Are you going to skip class?"

"Oh no, Dumbledore wants to talk to me. I guess I scared someone." He laughed his big headed laugh.

"Oh okay. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Yeah I'd like that Hermione," Crabbe and Goyle walked up behind him, "uh..come on Granger get out of the way."

Hermione shook her head as Draco walked past and went and took her seat. Ron came in and sat beside her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Ron, How are you?"

Professor Snape walked in and Ron kept talking, "I'm fine. Do you know who head boy is yet?"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I hope your done with your conversation, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione leaned her head on her hand and paid attention to Snape. He seemed to be a bad mood, which is normal for him. When Malfoy came back into class he had to sit beside Harry. Hermione looked back and Harry gagged. After class Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione finished her dinner rather earlier and ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room to finish packing her things. When she was finished she opened the door and put a spell on her bags that made them follow her. She walked to Dumbledore's office and when she said the password the eagle rotated and revealed the stairs to his office.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I was waiting for you. Her is a map to the school. I thought it would be fun for you to find the Head Boy and Girl room by yourself. The password is Hogsmeade. The Head Boy will be there after dinner is excused tonight."

"Thank you Dumbledore. I forgot that you could read my mind." She smiled and left his office.

Hermione studied the map and walked down the halls towards the Heads Room. She ended up in front a picture of an old woman. She was sleeping at the time but she looked rather nice.

"Um, Excuse me miss. I am the new Head Girl Hermione Granger. Hogsmeade." Hermione spoke.

"Good Evening Miss Granger. Welcome." With that the old woman opened the door to a rather extravagant room with the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors mixing all over. Hermione stopped the spell carrying her bags and left them on the floor. The couch had was half Slytherin and Half Gryffindor colors, there was a study that had a desk and two chairs, there was a fire place in front of the couch, three doors on the opposite side of the portrait opening.

H ermione walked to one room and it had a table and a lot of chairs, "It must be the meeting room for the perfects." She thought. She walked to the second one and she couldn't open the door. "I guess I have to wait to find out who the Head Boy is." She thought. Then the next door she went to opened and it was all Gold and Red. The curtains were gold and the bathroom was red and black. Her bed was queen size with a red and gold comforter, the window in her room showed a beautiful view of the ocean around the school. She pulled her bags into the room and began unpacking. She had walked into the bathroom when she heard the portrait open to the room.

Awhile later she walked out into the common room and no one was there. The door to the second room she went to was cracked. She pushed the door open only to find it empty. It was decorated in silver and green. "Oh no. Not a Slytherin." She thought. She looked out the window and it showed the Quidditch Field. The door to the bathroom opened and Draco Malfoy walked out in nothing but a towel.


	4. Bedroom Talk

Well just so you know I wrote about 6 Chapters out on a piece of paper last week after I wrote my first chapter. I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter Fanfics involving Draco and Hermione. I would like to say that I did no copy anything. But A lot of them do have similar aspects. Once again I **DO NOT **own anything associated with Harry Potter expect for the character Lily that I made up. Harry Potter is strictly J.K. Rowling's.

PS: REVIEW PLEASE! I'm getting kind of discouraged.

**Chapter 4- Bedroom Talk**

Harry Potter was walking from dinner back to the common room when he ran into Lily. He was still mad at what she had said to him the day before but he smiled at her anyways.

"Hey Harry. I wanted to apologize for talking so badly about Sirius yesterday. I shouldn't have said anything." Lily looked up at him.

"It's okay; it just shook me up a little. I miss him."

"I understand. Would you like to walk with me to the common room?"

"Sure, I was going there anyways. So how are classes going for you?"

"They're good. It's only my first year but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Yeah I can remember my first year. I'm sure you'll have a little less adventure then I had, but you'll have fun."

"Gosh Harry, I can't believe your going to be leaving!"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I'll miss this place a lot."

They walked into the Gryffindor common room and Ron was sitting by the fire.

"Well Harry I guess I will talk to you some other time. Good Night." She walked out intentionally bumping into Ron.

Lily got up stairs and took out a piece of parchment from her desk.

_Our plan is coming along nicely. A few people will be a problem here and there but I can handle them. I will deliver to you what you want master._

_Lily _

Draco looked up and screamed at the sight of Hermione. Hermione fell back onto his bed and started at Draco. Hermione stared at the upper part of Draco's body. He was kind of built and his blond hair was wet and fell handsomely over his silver eyes. She continued to study him and not even realize what was going on. Draco stared at her too. He noticed how she looked at him and he moved to his dresser.

"Let me get dressed. Um..stay there, I'll be right out." Draco said as he walked into the bathroom. He came back out about ten minutes later and Hermione was studying his desk.

"Hey," Draco started; "you surprised me back there."

"Well it was a pleasant surprise." She thought to herself before she spoke out loud, "Sorry. I was anxious to see who the head boy was."

"I understand. I was just surprised. You know," he started, "There is just something about you.." He pushed her hair behind her ear, "that I am amazed by, and I don't know why."

Hermione pulled away, "I need to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Draco. Goodnight."

She ran out of his room and shut the door as she ran into hers. She leaned on her door and slid down it till she was sitting on the floor. "Why am I feeling like this? I know I like him, but I am so confused." She started crying.

Later that night Draco opened the door to Hermione's room to find her asleep on the bed. She was talking to herself while she slept. Draco thought he had heard her say his name, but he shook it off as his imagination. He went and sat on the edge of her bed beside her and stroked her back. "Goodness Hermione, What's going on?" He though. He leaned against her headboard and fell asleep.

Her alarm went off and she reached over to hit it and her hand fell on a body. Draco Malfoy was in her bed. "Oh my, what happened?" She said out loud. This caused Draco to wake up and he looked at her.

"Oh, wow I guess I fell asleep here last night. I just came in to check on you." He said

"Oh, okay...Well I need to shower, so I'll see you in class?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. See you later."

Draco walked back to his room and he heard Hermione's shower start in the next room. He changed into his school robes and went into their common room.

Hermione got into the shower and started to wonder about Draco "What was going on with him? Sometimes he is completely opposite with me. I don't really understand him though. Can someone like him really like me, Hermione Granger? No," she laughed; "He could never like me. I'm sure he's just using me. Yeah that's it." She smiled at herself as she settled her mind and finished her shower.

Hermione walked to her Potions class with Professor Snape. She went in and sat in her usual seat. She sent a shy smile to the back of the room at Draco. He returned the smile by turning away from her to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. She looked down at her desk with sad eyes. Ron sat down beside her and picked up her pen.

"What's the matter?" He wrote.

"Nothing, just thinking." She wrote back.

"About what?"

"Things."

"Would have never guessed that one."

She looked up at him and smiled and continued to write, "Just about this being our last year here, It's sad really." She lied.

"I know."

She got the note back and Snape walked in the classroom. "All right students everyone gather up their belongings and step to the back of the class. You are going to sit boy girl, no exceptions."

He started to point out who would sit with who, "Potter, Granger. No wait, Potter, Parkinson."

Harry made a face and Snape continued, "Granger, Malfoy." Draco grinned, "Weasley, Lovegood."

Hermione and Draco didn't talk much during the class but they did sneak a lot of looks at each other. Ron, who seemed rather jealous, noticed this. After class they went into the Great Hall for Dinner.

"Hello my Students. Something good has happened as of yesterday evening. Our new Head Boy and Head Girl have been chosen. I would like Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to come up to the front please."

Hermione and Draco rose and walked to where Dumbledore was. He smiled at them and they bowed to the Great Hall. The students at dinner clapped loudly for them. They went and sat down at their house tables.

"Hermione," Harry started, "You're as red as Ron's hair, Why?"

"Oh I guess just a little embarrassed that's all."

"Right." Harry said with disbelief.


	5. Behave

Still no reviews as of yet...but I shall not complain. I just wish I knew if people actually read this. Blah..this is short I know I'm going to try and add details here and there to make my upcoming chapters longer, so it might take longer to update, but as it seems no one cares! turns away & cries lol

**Chapter 5- Behave**

Hermione woke up to a knock on the portrait door. She put on a bathrobe and walked across the common room to the portrait. She opened up the door to find a little house elf there.

"Miss Granger a message from the Headmaster."

"Thank you very much." Hermione waved bye to him and opened up the note.

_Good morning heads. I have some upcoming events that I would like to look over with you. If you would come by my office today after dinner, It would be most appreciated. Thank You._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione yawned and sat the note on the table in front of the couch. She pulled one of her books from the bookshelf and sat down in front of the fire. She still had about an hour before the rest of the students would be getting up to get ready for classes. About an hour later Draco emerged from his room wearing his boxer/briefs and a wife beater (tank top). Hermione couldn't take her eyes of Draco, again. He picked up a cup from the mini sink that they had and got a glass of water. He turned towards the fireplace and took a drink from his glass. He then noticed Hermione through his glass.

"Good morning love." Draco said smugly.

"Morning. Good night sleep?" She asked still staring at his body.

"Yes actually. Do you mind if I had my body back?"

She blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to shower. See you at breakfast Granger."

'Back to calling me Granger.' she thought to herself. This boy had mood swings.

Harry walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room and was greeted by Lily.

"Hey Harry, I want to ask you a big favor." She said.

"Shoot."

"Would you help me study for this big potions test I have coming up. I'm really struggling in there."

"Yeah sure," Harry smiled at her; "I'll meet you here after dinner."

Hermione's day went by fairly unexciting. She ate dinner in the Great Hall as usual with Ron and Harry. As soon as she was done eating she told them see would see them later and headed down to Dumbledore office. She knew that he was still at dinner but she felt she should be there early. She sat down in front of the eagle that guarded the stairs and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and Draco was standing in front of her, "Granger."

"Malfoy. Has Dumbledore left the Great Hall yet?"

"He was getting up when I left. Why did you get here so early?"

"I felt like being here early. You know me."

"Yeah, Miss Over Achiever."

Hermione looked at him sadly, "Is that what you think of me?"

"Well you are, but you're not a bad looking over achiever."

She smiled and blushed as Dumbledore walked up to them; "it's good to see you both are on time. Now let's go in and get down to business."

Dumbledore muttered a password and the eagle turned and revealed the stairs that led to his office. He unlocked the door and let them in first.

"Now you two take a seat while I find some papers." He looked around for a moment and then picked up a piece of paper, "Okay now I want there to be some kind of special event this year at Hogwarts. It doesn't have to be a ball, so I would like you two, along with some help from the Perfects, to decide what the special event should be. Now Hermione I know that you have had some experience with Muggle Carnivals and such, so If you would like to try something like that you need to explain it to Draco and the Perfects."

"Yes Sir."

Draco looked a bit confused, "A carnival? What in the bloody..." he stopped as he saw Dumbledore, "..bowl is a Carnival?"

"I'll explain it to you later Malfoy."

"So do you two feel comfortable with this assignment?"

"Yes Sir." They stated in unison.

"Good. I know this is going to take a lot of time to work on but I would like to have it ready before we leave for Winter Break. I would also like you to bring me a sort of preview of what you have decided on by next month. You may leave now. Have a good night."

They turned to leave and Dumbledore said one last thing, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please behave. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you two to encourage some, how do I say it, kindness between students of different houses."

"Yes sir."

Draco and Hermione walked quietly back to their common room, and Draco went up to his room. Hermione plopped onto the couch and opened her book that was already there. Not soon after she started reading she fell asleep with the book on top of her. Draco walked out of his room and noticed her sleeping there. He walked over to her and pushed a stand of her out of her face. He removed the book from her sleeping figure and carried her to her room. She snuggled up to Draco in her sleep and he smiled at her. He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. 'She looks so peaceful.' he thought.

Draco walked back to his room and lay down on his bed. His was staring up at his ceiling for most of the night. He fell asleep shortly after 1 A.M.


End file.
